Siblings
by LanaLover
Summary: My first story! A story of rejoined sisters and realized love. Mostly Tiva but some McAbby. Rated T for kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaaaay! This is my first story! Wish me luck! Ok so I decided to put this story in a movie format, you know sorta like camera directions. Forgive my grammar.**

**~LanaLover**

**Open on stranger that looks Israeli, she's is pretty and is reading. Notice a star of David necklace on her slender bronze neck.**

**Outside Tony and Ziva are debating on which is the best Bond, Connery or Moore. Both definitely didn't like Daniel Craig. [Sean Connery was the best!] **

"**Tony, why are we here again?" asks Ziva.**

"**We are picking up a witness for The Shredder case, we have to bring her to HQ to protect her." the Italian replies in a pretty good Connery impression.**

**The girl hears a knock on her door, she sighs for having to put away her book, she gets up and opens the door; there stand Tony and Ziva. All Tony can do is gape at Ziva's and the girl's similarities. **

**Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are all in the bullpen. Tony is **

**relaying the similarities of Ziva and the girl. **

"**I'm tellin' you, she and Zee both have that sexy I-could-kill-you-if-I-wanted-to look!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva smirked at that, 'cause it was very true.**

**"Ok Dinozzo that's enough. Gear up! We have a dead commander on base." They field agents scatter to get their gear and Abby **

**goes to Gibbs a "see ya later hug", she winks at McGee, he grins and **

**blushes.**

**Zoom in on a tattered body dressed in a commander uniform , dog tags **

**shining. Duck tells Gibbs that the Commander Jones, the body, was most **

**likely killed by a .45 caliber bullet, execution style, then put **

**through some sort of wood grinding machine, just like the crazy serial killer's, **

**The Shredder, who's being held on trial right now. In the background **

**The rest of the team are picking up and bagging evidence or taking **

**pictures.**

**Back in the 'office' the team, excluding Gibbs, are on the computer **

**waiting for Gibbs to inform him of C. Jones's file. He walks in and **

**they launch their info telling Gibbs that C. Jones had only one known **

**enemy, a Petty Officer McFarlane, they where pulled apart from fighting **

**over a commander McFarlane wouldn't listen to. Gibbs tells Tony to bring **

**him in, Tony replies " Can't Boss," Gibbs stops and stares. "That is **

**that McFarlane died in Afghanistan two months ago" Tony quickly adds. **

**Gibbs tells them to keep looking, they all nod and go, he stops Ziva, **

**shakes his head and tells her to come with him, Ziva looks as surprised **

**as Tony and McGee but nods her head and agrees to come with him. He **

**takes her to the hall outside the interrogation room.**

**"I need you to interrogate the witness that you and Tony picked up this **

**morning" Gibbs says. Ziva nods and asks "ok I just need to know her **

**name and what I'm looking for" Gibbs says her name is Torie Dezziri, **

**and to ask what she saw, exactly, the night she saw the victim get **

**murdered. Ziva takes the file that Gibbs hands her and walks into the **

**interrogation, in the background you see Tony, McGee, and**

**Abby try to get into the observation room connected to the **

**interrogation that Ziva's in. Gibbs walks in after them and nods to **

**show that they can watch, then Ducky comes in and tells Gibbs that he **

**want to hear what the witness who is going to put the crazy serial **

**killer in jail says, Gibbs agrees and grins a bit. (grayscale snapshot)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews! I know this story is a bit rough but I enjoyed writing it. Or typing it as Tony might say ( see _Cover Story_).

** ~LanaLover**

Ziva and Torie are in Interrogation and Ziva is reading the file Gibbs gave her.

In the observation room, the entire team has gathered.

"Hey Boss why can't I interrogate the witness?" Tony asks

"Because I didn't want you to, Dinozzo." Gibbs answers sipping his always present black coffee.

Tony shuts his mouth.

Ziva stares at Torie

"_Where have I seen her before?" _Ziva wonders

"Miss. Dezziri, what did you see on January 2nd when Commander Hollander was murdered?" Ziva asks, reading the name and date of the file.

Torie takes a deep breath and answers. "Torie please."

"Torie then" Ziva says

"Well I was taking my walk I take every night, and I saw the man you call, Commander Hollander, being approached by a tall hooded man and raises a Walther PPK and shoots him in the chest." Torie starts describing the blood spatter to a T. " As Hollander sank to the ground screaming, the man picks him up with great strength and tosses him into the red wood grinder. The grinder was hitched to a black pick-up truck he drove up in." Torie proceeds to describe the man currently being held on trial as The Shredder.

Ziva starts to put back the file together to get ready to leave she quickly adds "You must have been very stealthy that you weren't seen."

Not have been expecting an answer Ziva is suppressed that Torie says "Thank you, I was taught by the best !"

In the other room Tony says "Hey! That's what Ziva says when anyone compliments her Mossad skills.

Back in the interigation room Ziva freezes in mid-standing up and sits back down, eyes narrowed, and head cocked to one side in suspicion.

"Oh?" Ziva asks after a silence. She's finally really studying Torie for the first time.

Torie is confused as to why the agent is so interested in her skills. "Yes, I was young when my umm... family taught me."

Torie had slowly said "family" because she didn't want to let the agents in on her secret that only she and her boyfriend knew.

Ziva had had a strong feeling that Torie was keeping something important from her and didn't like the way she said "family" like she was she or scared of admitting her family, she knew what _that _felt like.

Back in the observation room everyone is wondering why Ziva was so interested in the girls family teachings.

" What do you think is happening Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs.

Everyone answered Tony's question with a *sush* sound.

Just then Gibbs' cell phone rings, he answers it after a moment of fumbling with the piece of plastic technology. " Hello? This is Gibbs...yes we're asking her questions right now...Oh? Hmmm... Well yes I'll tell her right now." he suddenly snapped his phone shut and goes out of the observation room.

The gang looks confused and they hear a knock on the door of the interrogation room Ziva's in, she gets up and answers it then talks to a unseen whisperer and nods and swiftly rejoins Torie at the table with an unreadable look on her face.

Gibbs walks back to the observation room, Tony looks like he's about to ask what just happened but shuts his mouth at the look Gibbs gives him.

In the interrogation room Ziva looks at Torie, the thought of where she's seen Torie before still nagging at her gut, and finally says three words that break all of Torie's defenses,

"Jason is dead."

Torie stares at Ziva for a moment then let's one sob go then another then another until she's crying very hard and is holding her head like it will explode in grief.

Tony utters a small "whoa."


	3. Chapter 3

Then things go crazy, Torie starts speaking between sobs. She doesn't think anyone can understand her because the agent probably doesn't know Hebrew; however when Torie looks up after she's calm down she see's, a Kleenex, which she promptly takes from the agents hand, and the white, astonished look of the agent in front of her.

In the observation room Gibbs and everyone else is waiting to find out what just happened. They only realize that the girl spoke in Hebrew thinking only she could in that room, but obviously Ziva understood.

In the interrogation room everything was quiet.

"You know my language, don't you?" Torie asked.

Ziva nodded. Then said out loud let the record show that Miss. Dezziri said, in Hebrew, 'NO! Now I have nobody to share my secret with, I am alone again! This is too much, first I lose my past, and now I lost everything dear to me again!'"

In the observation room everyone is puzzled by Tories' outbreak, and Ziva's reaction of total calmness.

Ziva is so calm, that worries Torie, and Ziva likes that.

Torie is being stared at long and hard by the agent. "Ok... So you know my language. Where are you from? What's your name?" Torie asks.

The observation room is tense; Ziva doesn't like to talk about her past. Surprisingly Ziva answers.

"Tel Aviv. And you?"

"Same here, it's nice but I'm glad I got away from my family, I only regret leaving my older sister"

"Sister?" Ziva asks cautiously

Torie is open to the agent now, she seems nice, and _from Tel Aviv!_

"Yup. She had the prettiest name."

"Oh what is it" Ziva asked tearing up because she might know the answer.

"Uhmmmm" Torie hesitates but decides to answer the painful question. "Ziva"

In the observation room the team doesn't even breath, waiting for this soap opera to continue.

Ziva can't take her eyes off the girl sitting in front of her, was this her lost sister Tali? She was defiantly was the right age, was the feeling Ziva has seen her before because this is the older version of Tali?

"Is something wrong?" Torie asks reaching for the agents' hands, Ziva pulls away. Torie sees Ziva's shocked look that she was trying, and failing, to hide.

Tears sprung into Ziva's eyes "umm" she takes a big shuddering breath. "Excuse me" she says as she flees of the interrogation. Everyone in the observation room freezes, Ziva doesn't ever flee!

Abby jumps up to help with whatever Ziva needs, Gibbs however stops her and gets up himself. Then the unexpected happened Tony, who had been quiet since the team silenced him, stopped Gibbs and Gibbs nodded with a fatherly glint in his eye letting Tony help his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony hurries out the door. After some searching he found the beautiful Israeli in the women's bathroom, leaning against the wall opposite to the sinks, hands covering her face. He hears her sniffling. He enters and locks the door behind him.

"Hey. You want to talk about it?" Tony asks while giving her a tissue.

"N…No." she shudders trying to control her sobs, throwing the tissue she was given to the floor.

"Come on, you know you can talk to me" Tony says with his boyish grin. He pulls another tissue out of his pocket and holds her chin so her face is raised to his; he gently wipes away her tears.

Ziva sniffs "I've thought for years I lost her, now she's sitting right in front of me and she doesn't know!"

"Ziva, you're going to have tell me who you believe she is." Tony pleads with concern in his toffee brown eyes that had to Ziva enjoy.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ziva asks after calming herself down.

"Of course, I'll never forget." Tony replies with grin.

Ziva flashes Tony a quick sexy smile. "Do you remember when I told you about Tali, my younger sister?" she asks

"That's who is in the interrogation room?" Tony asks surprised. Ziva only nods not trusting her voice. Then they hear a knock breaking them from one of their slightly heated eye locks.

"Ziva! Do you think you can finish interrogating the witness?" comes Gibbs concerned call from outside the door. Tony looks at Ziva asking her the same question with his eyes.

"Yes" she replies just loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

She nods, getting off the wall and turns to Tony. She walks up to him until they are toe to toe, Ziva staring up at him and Tony staring down at her, chest to chest, breathing against each other.

Ziva smirks at Tony; she holds his neck and leans in to his face. Tony's heart rate speeds up.

_Please! Not just the cheek again! On my lips! _Tony begs in his head.

However Ziva only leaves a lingering peck on the Tony's soft cheek and in one movement turns quickly struts to the door, unlocks it and is gone. Tony stands there for a minute to gather his wits and slowly walks out the door.

Back outside the interrogation room Gibbs and Ziva are talking.

"You sure you're ok?" asks Gibbs setting his strong hand gently on her shoulder. "Do you think you can keep yourself together, and not tell Tali you know?"

"Yes."

Ziva nods briefly and walks to the door opens it and jumps back into the interrogation room. She sits down in front of Torie…uh Tali and resumes her questioning as if nothing happened. When Ziva's done she packs up and quickly glances into Tali…Torie…no Tali's eyes and is the out of the interrogation room.

The team is already in the hall waiting for the ex-Mossad agent. She sees them, nods and walks to the elevator and presses the button, and then she hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see the whole team coming to the elevator, once they are all in there is silence.

_Tony obviously told them. _

Ziva reaches over to the control panel and switches the elevator off and turn to face her team.

_Her family. _She corrects herself with a smile.

"How are we to handle this?" Ziva questions Team Gibbs.

"I don't think we should tell Vance or Torie… I mean Tali. At least not yet." answers McGee

"I agree with that Very Special Agent McGee." Abby says giving McGee a wink that no one misses. "Let's wait until this case is done until we reunite Davids"

Everyone turns to Gibbs, he shrugs and nods. Then Ziva turns the elevator back on to continue their decent to the bullpen. Abby and McGee grin at each other lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey! After this I will give you an Epilogue. EEEEEP! I'm almost done with my first story.**

** ~LanaLover**

Two weeks later two NCIS cars are surrounding a shabby house. The team is outside pointing their guns at The Shredders brother who killed Commander Hollander to avenge his brother who was put on Death Road, now he will probably get the same sentence. However Ziva was only thinking of the hostage. The Shredder II was pointing his gun at, Tali.

After Ziva interviewed Tali they released her but Gibbs had a tail put on Tali, however not to much surprise to Ziva she shook her tail.

"That's my sister." Ziva said with pride written all over her face.

It was complete hell not running over to Talis' house giving her a big hug and tell her that it was _me,_ your sister it's Ziva. Tali-bear you don't have to hide anymore! Ziva also wanted to slap the shit out of Tali. Why did she fake her death? Has she told anyone else? Why didn't she tell me? Does she recognize me? Why doesn't she recognize me? But she couldn't do anything, or ask anything. She had her job, which was still on the rocks after Somalia, to think of.

Everyone noticed Zivas' absolute love of her sister. They saw her very grateful and happy that Tali was alive. They also saw it was killing her to not tell Tali.

Tony was still in the bathroom when Ziva kissed him, his cheek still tingling. He was surprised that no one poured water on him, his cheek was on fire. It was the second time she did that but this time was different, it wasn't apologetic, and they hadn't talked about Michael or the night Tony killed him. There was no need for her to kiss him, she did it because she wanted to, and that set him on fire.

The killer was a Shredder copycat so they started to call him Shredder II, the real Shredder couldn't do it because he was being held in jail during his trial. The case was slow going, until they found out that the Shredder, real name Richard Jones, had a brother, Quinn Jones. Then Richard was found guilty and put on Death Row. After the news reported the verdict Gibbs got a call.

"Gibbs" he answered

"Hello Agent Gibbs." came a distressed sounding voice of a man from Gibbs speakerphone.

"Quinn?" asked Gibbs in a voice as calm as he could. His team was around him now listening in.

"That's my name" said Quinn calmly. "Guess who I have."

Gibbs took a deep breath; he didn't like to play games with these punks. "Who?"

"Torie Dezziri." Answered Jones a smirk dripping from his voice.

"No" breathed Ziva.

_Click_

"Did you get the location McGee?" asked Gibbs as he and everyone else geared up.

"Yup" he said as the elevator closed.

"Give it up Jones!" yells Gibbs using The Shredder II's real name.

"No!" he yells back "this is for my brother!" Jones takes the safety of the gun and holds the gun so tight to his hostages' head she whimpers.

"TALI!" screams Ziva.

Talis' eyes fly open and look at the Israeli agent surprised. How did the agent know her true name? Is the fact that she looks so like her sister Ziva mean what she thinks it does? _Ziva._ Could that really be her? Then she hears her confirmation.

"Ziva do you have the shot?" asks Gibbs. She nods slowly with readiness. "Take it." He says.

The shot rings out through the night. Ziva had the worst possible angle on Tali and Jones, but hit her mark perfectly without getting a drop of blood on Tali.

Ziva holsters her gun and rushes to her sister. She kneels down in front of Tali, they stare at each other.

"Ziva." Tali says more as an observation rather than a question. Ziva nods and embraces her sister like she has been wanting to for the past 2 weeks that she's known Tali is actually alive, and the years she thought Tali was dead. The team smiles at the rejoined sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the bullpen Tony and Ziva are the only ones left after their hard day. Tali is sleeping at a hotel for tonight to gather her thoughts and then is living with Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva says shattering the silence the coworkers had since the bathroom.

"For what?" Tony asks

"You know." Ziva sighs

"Tell me." Tony grins

"Thank you for being there for me." Ziva says as the pack up and head to the elevator. Once again there is silence, up until the parking lot. Tony looks at Ziva.

"Hey." he says, she turns. "I know you need a ride. Come on I'll take you home." she agrees.

In ten minutes she on her front step with Tony holding an umbrella over their heads because it started to rain.

They stare at each other for a minute.

"Thanks." Ziva whispers. They are toe to toe again, just like in the bathroom 2 weeks ago.

Tony try's to play cool. "Sure, no problem"

He is bombarded with Ziva's lips on his. They share their first real, not undercover or "just-good-friends" kiss. They break apart grinning.

"I love you." they whisper at the same time. With that they enter her house, grinning at each other.

The entire team is in the bullpen minus Tony and Ziva. Abby, Ducky and Palmer are discussing whether or not the facts in a new documentary were correct. McGee and Gibbs are busy at their desks, but Abby and McGee throw each other cute looks, grinning and quietly giggling.

Then the elevator doors Bing and slide open to reveal a new, smiling couple and another young woman rolling her eyes. One Italian man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes who is just taller than the beautiful Mediterranean woman next to him with dark chocolate eyes and hair, the young woman looks just like her. The team stops all talking ( and gazing) to look and Tony and Ziva who walk right up to Gibbs desk hand in hand and Tali going over to Abby and McGee.

"Boss. I'm sorry but we have to break a rule."

Gibbs eyebrows shoot up and everyone else is listening eagerly.

"That is, we ask you if we can break Rule #12" Ziva finished smiling more than she had in awhile.

McGee and Ducky had very dropped jaws and huge bulging eyes.

Abby squealed and jumped to give Ziva a hug.

Palmer almost fainted. He had to sit down.

"Ohhh close your mouths we are not a cod fish. They've been grinning ridiculously the entire drive here!" Tali says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... Dinozzo" Gibbs drawls "It's about time. You know I made one new rule a little while ago."

The entire team waits in anticipation for the new rule to live by.

"Rule # 51, sometimes you're wrong." Gibbs says giving the couple a cute smirk. "Go talk to Vance; I'm sure he'll be ok with it."

The team clapped and hooted as the couple climbed the stairs to Vance's office. He gave them permission.


	7. Chapter 7

HOLY MONKEYS IN A BARREL!

I completely forget my disclaimer! So here you go…

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, or any other movie quotes or actors or weapons that I might have mentioned. If I did I would be TRE RICHE!_


End file.
